


You Are Sweet, Sweet As A Nectarine

by HootHalycon



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Moonshadow Elves (The Dragon Prince), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootHalycon/pseuds/HootHalycon
Summary: Just some cute sleepy cuddles!
Relationships: Andromeda/Nyx (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	You Are Sweet, Sweet As A Nectarine

Andromeda sighed as she felt the soft linen of the bed caress her back, her ivory white hair falling evenly across her pillow as she finally laid down. The peaceful comfort of her and her girlfriend’s bed was one of the best feelings; so perfectly fitting for the both of them as they relaxed in each other’s arms. She played with a handful of her shirt, feeling its plush material as she watched Nyx change into her sleep shirt, which ended up being one that was oversized; something she alternated with between different variations of comfortable crop tops. The skywing caught her eye and gave a playful wink, causing Andromeda to laugh quietly, still smiling as Nyx closed the closet door and came closer. The taller elf went to lay in her usual spot where she could hold Andromeda; the couple’s usual way of sleeping, before the moonshadow stopped her.

“Come here.” she offered, holding her arms out.

The skywing elf looked confused for a second before her face turned soft, her heart thrumming with excitement at her girlfriend’s invitation. She shifted so that she laid across the assassins’ chest, burying her face in the warmth of her collarbone. Nyx’s eyes shut before she could stop them, as her girlfriend’s arms secured around her, evoking feelings of warmth and security. After a long few seconds of darkness, she opened her eyes again before pressing two innocent kisses against Andromeda’s neck, where she could feel her heartbeat. The moonshadow broke into a smile, leaning her cheek against the other’s turquoise hair. 

“This is nice.” Nyx murmured, breaking the moment of silence.

“Mhmm, it is. I love holding you.” 

“And I love being held by my strong assassin girlfriend.” the skywing teased, running a playful hand up Andromeda’s defined arm. The moonshadow rolled her eyes, smiling. 

“Ok, you lost your chance.” she quipped, pretending to move onto her side.

Nyx tightened her hold, trying to keep Andromeda from moving. “No, no! I’m not letting you go that easily!”

“Ok fine, but only because you're cute."

Nyx giggled, giving her a mischievous look. "You think I'm cuuuute." She bragged, leaning in to kiss Andromeda's neck again.

The moonshadow scoffed. "I also think you're incredulous. "

"Oh! What a compliment, I'm honoured." she thanked, a light graze of her teeth against the neck her lips were slotted against following soon after.

Andromeda's breath caught. "And nippy too, what am I supposed to do with you?"

"Love me!" The taller elf stated proudly.

Andromeda gently ushered her away from where she was nestled and held her face in one hand, studying her. "Hmm. Okay." She decided, kissing her forehead softly. "I love you."

Nyx closed her eyes as a wave of affection washed over her, soft as the morning sun. "I love you too."

The two shared a quiet kiss, the skywing elf wrapping her arms around the assassin's sturdy back. Their foreheads pressed together before fatigue from the day crept back unto them, causing them to part, but only briefly. Nyx returned to where she had previously laid against Andromeda's chest as the moonshadow nestled her nose into the crown of her head. 

Andromeda began gently caressing the skywing's back, her heart warming as she noticed her ears droop happily as she did so. She felt the other's muscles relax under her touch as her breathing did as well. She smiled as she pressed a number of small kisses against the top of her head, her grin growing as Nyx began making brief but unmissable sounds of content. Andromeda pecked the charismatic cowlick that danced atop her girlfriend's head before doing the same to her silver horns, which held a beautiful gradient; growing lighter as they curled outwards.

The skywing elf pressed her face further into her chest, her head amiss with an dizzying joy. "Mmh, you're so sweet..."

The assassin halted her kisses, returning to her previous resting place. "You deserve it, my dear."

The moonshadow elf's hand slid from Nyx's back to the softness of her wings, the feathers soft under her touch. Her hand stroked the base of the skywing's right wing before moving outwards, further down the maroon wing, all the while keeping her touch light. Nyx's breath hitched appreciatively before a low purr rumbled from the back of her throat, the vibrations soothing both women. Andromeda continued caressing the silky feathers, delicately combing her fingers through their impressive bodies; careful to not press too roughly for fear of injuring them. She took her time stroking as much surface area as she could reach before moving onto the next wing, as she was fascinated by them and soothed by their relaxing texture. The fact that Nyx enjoyed it plentifully helped too.

Nyx was completely soothed as the moonshadow took such gentle care of her wings. Such tender attention made her feel like a beacon of warmth; permeating all over as she fawned under such love. Sometimes she didn't know what to do in these moments, not sure how to react when Andromeda was so attentive as she stroked her back and whispered sweet things to her. Sometimes she felt as though she didn't deserve it. She'd never thought of herself as worthy of being the receiver of such tenderness, much less unconditionally. As a result, in the beginning of their relationship, she'd often think of ways to give back to her girlfriend as Andromeda doted on her. The assassin caught on quickly, telling her "you don't have to give me anything. You can just be, and I'll give just the same."

Nyx's mind grew heavy as sleep grew nearer, her purrs dissipating and leaving only her deep, relaxed breathing. The moonshadow was quickly lulled to the brink of sleep as well, as she halted her hand's movement so it was now resting. 

"Goodnight chickadee." Andromeda murmured.

"Night, Nay." The skywing replied sleepily, sleep evident in her voice.

Minutes passed before the both of them fell into a deep, peaceful slumber, perfectly content in their comfortable bed and loving company.


End file.
